


Cookies and Cream

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, fluffy i think, its vv sunny, just two girlfriends sharing ice cream, vv cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gigi and Crystal share an ice cream
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 20





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)  
> Prompt was: crystal and gigi sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.

The setting sun shone down on crystal's tanned body as she sat on the golden sands of the beach as she waited for Gigi to come back. After a long day of lounging on the beach and childishly splashing in the sea, Gigi had suggested that she go and get them each an ice cream. When she was asked what flavour she wanted, Crystal responded " I'll get cookies and cream please!" With a smile.

The waves gently crashed against Crystal's feet as her girlfriend sat down next to her. Crystal greeted her with a gentle kiss on her red cheeks as she looked to what she held in her hand. Instead of holding two cones, she held one of those twin cones, a flavour on each side.

Gigi could see the confusion spread on the older girl's face. " Oh, I thought we could share." Gigi interlaced her free hand with Crystal's.

Crystal shrugged." I don't mind!" Gigi gave her a smile as she leaned in to her side of double chocolate

A light bulb went off in crystal's head. "Hold up." she smirked. " Let's do it at the same time"

Gigi laughed. Her girlfriend was just so...... fun. That was the thing she loved most about her, her heart doing flips every time she looked into her irises

"Ok!" Gigi giggled in response. 2 On three. One.......two........three!"

The girls both licked their scoops in an over-the-top manner, staring deeply in each others eyes as they swallowed.

"You've got a bit on your nose Geege." Crystal leaned over and licked her nose. A layer of blush rose on her cheeks as she leaned over to take a lick from Crystal's cookies and cream.

"Hey!." Crystal smiled, leaning over to take a lick of Gigi's ice cream before kissing her forehead, leaving a lip-shaped brown mark on her temple.

"Bitch!" Gigi tried frantically wiping the mark Crystal had left on her. Crystal, seeing the Gigi was struggling, licked the pad of her thumb, wiping the spot she had made on her forehead.

The twin cone had been been long abandoned, discarded to the side as Crystal was curled up in Gigi's embrace.

" It's so beautiful tonight." Crystal piped up as she stared into the orange horizon.

" You know whats more beautiful." Gigi looked down at her girlfriend.

"What?"

Gigi smiled "You"

The two girls leaned in to kiss each other as the oon rose in the sky and the taste of cookies and cream lingered on their tongues.


End file.
